With new cellular phone communication standards such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) and the like currently being standardized by a standards organization 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), packet communication technology that enables a high-speed communication in a mobile terminal has been developed.
In a packet communication, a reception apparatus receives communication information while performing error detection based on an error correction code added by a transmission apparatus to a communication packet. Then, the reception apparatus returns, to the transmission apparatus, whether or not the communication packet is successfully received as ACK (positive ACKnowledgement) or NAK (Negative AcKnowledgement). The transmission apparatus retransmits transmission information if the reception apparatus returns NAK or if the transmission apparatus may not receive acknowledgement until an appropriate amount of time elapses from the transmission of a packet.